


Puzzle Pieces DVD Extras

by fojee



Series: Puzzle Pieces [13]
Category: I Remember You - Fandom, Korean Drama, 너를 기억해 | Hello Monster
Genre: COVERS, Deleted Scenes, Gen, M/M, Meta, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojee/pseuds/fojee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're still following this monster series of mine, here are a few things that might be of interest. (Or just skip to chapter 3 for the ficlets.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meta Notes

**CONTEXT**  
  
I wrote the first story "Brother Mine" before the show "Hello Monster" was even done, after episode 12 aired. It was early morning of the day I would leave for a two-week vacation to New York/New Jersey with my family. I also wrote another story called "Ruin" set in a K-Drama called "Missing Noir M." At that time, I was working off of a list of obscure fandoms to write in. Just because.  
  
It was supposed to be a one-shot. But then Lindra commented, and her enthusiasm got me asking myself that very important question: what happens next?  
  
For those two weeks in my cousin's couch in New Jersey, in between sightseeing and shopping, I started writing notes, scenes and e-mailing with Lindra. I also watched the next few episodes of "Hello Monster," and finished writing "Liar, Liar," an old wip of mine that's a J-Drama crossover. It was a productive holiday...  
  
And when I came back home to Vancouver, I started writing practically every day, a little at a time, for almost three months. (Thank god it's over.)  
  
 **AGES**  
  
I made the mistake of setting the story seven years earlier than canon, and I later changed it to four years earlier instead as 2011 was the earliest year Hyun asks Cha Ji An about.  
  
I didn't realize Hyun (or Hyeon, a much prettier spelling, but I worked off the wikipedia version) was ten in the flashbacks. So in the stories he's only 26, and Min would be around 24. Very young, and already accomplished in his field. He hasn't written the book "Memories of a Murderer" yet but I had him write a textbook, to secure tenure or get his doctorate or something. I don't think he actually is a doctor in canon, but it serves my purposes that he is able to see patients. I'm actually basing him a little on the main character of another Kdrama, "Dr. Frost." A full-blown psychologist at 26 is less of a stretch if you consider that he was likely reading college textbooks already at age ten, under his father's tutelage, and certainly on his own after.  
  
Min I made into a law student about to take the board. And Joon Young is already a medical examiner. On the show, he gave the impression that he's practically an institution there.  
  
Both Cha Ji An and Choi Eun-Bok are rookies, though Cha Ji An is older and has a bit more experience. And Hyun's friend, Na Bong-Song is just getting his gallery off the ground.  
  
 **SEX**  
  
I'm asexual and don't really write anything more elaborate than hugs and kisses, or a vague description followed by a fade to black. And yet I made an exception (all the exceptions!) for this series. The reason is simple. They were necessary. For "Brother Mine" their first night together is literally the point of departure for this AU. That became a substitute for the recognition that Min craved from his brother.  
  
I was very quick in revealing who Min was, because let's face it, not knowing exactly who you're sleeping with is a bit dubcon, which I have nothing against. But my endgame was a mostly functioning ot3 and I needed Hyun to be on board with that. I did feel that Hyun went from getting ill at the mere thought to surrendering to Min a little too fast. But I needed him out of that basement before the cops break down the door, and it wasn't explicitly said but he stayed there about a week. In the end though, it's just Min. Min's need overcame Hyun's reluctance.  
  
Then I wrote Lee Joon Young in "Art Moves" and I tried to make it as hot as I could. But I wrote it the way it is because Hyun and Min love each other very deeply, but in my headcanon, Hyun is actually more sexually attracted to Joon Young. He would never have made the first move, and didn't even know it was a possibility. He needed Min's permission. And that's what Min gives in this story.  
  
After this, the sex peters off. It's no longer as central to their relationship and I can't shoehorn it in without grounding it in the story. In the few instances that it is there, I've mostly used it as celebration and affirmation of their relationship. Sometimes, though, the way they touch each other casually is more intimate than the filthiest of sex scenes.  
  
 **CHA JI AN**  
  
I want to start by saying I like her, and find the role a refreshing change for the actress. The last two dramas I watched her in, she was either the downtrodden wife ("Fated to Love You") or the optimistic and naïve teacher ("School 2013"). Cha Ji An is sassy and strong and becomes the moral centre of the show. And yet...  
  
Early on we see her literally questioning herself. She's not used to thinking of herself in the wrong. (Hyun probably does this a lot, though it's all in his head.) She has a bit of a self-righteous streak that allows her to justify even her questionable choices, most especially her obsession with Lee Joon Young that gets directed at Hyun. Stalking is almost played for laughs here, and it's not that funny. The good thing you can say about Cha Ji An as a stalker is that she's stealthy about it, and has no intentions of confronting Hyun or terrorizing him. But she still invades his privacy carelessly. She thinks she has a right to, because it's the means to an end for her, which is to find Lee Joon Young.  
  
So I wrote "The Stalker" to bring that Cha Ji An to the fore. I also did it to set her up as the threat to Hyun and his little family, and yet as a result of Hyun's confrontation, she steps back a little. So she doesn't see as much and doesn't put things together.  
  
I tried to walk the line between keeping her in the dark, and having her show her skills as a detective. I also came this close to killing her off, once after "Art Kills" and once in the last story when she gets stabbed by a criminal. (Maybe I'll write you a scene in the extras...)  
  
 **ART**  
  
I love that Min is an artist. (Not a fan of lawyers. The courtroom scenes took a lot out of me.) I also really liked his childhood drawings, and find them better than his works as an adult. I thought those were too dark and muddy. (Though the ones on the cards that he sent to Hyun were pretty, and the ones we see in his studio are very different in feel.) I wanted to there be a visible difference in the work he produces after he meets Hyun again, hence Choi Eun-Bok's little tour around his studio, and the many paintings I've described since.  
  
The Art trilogy ("Art Moves," "Art Heals" and "Art Kills") grew out of my desire to focus on that aspect of Min, and that becomes sort of the spine of the whole series.  
  
Also, in my headcanon, although Min is more an oppa to Sun Hee than an appa, he's the one who teaches her to draw. They have regular art lessons, especially when Hyun is forced to homeschool the brat. Hahah.  
  
 **CHOI EUN-BOK**  
  
Watching the show I was suspicious of him, but at the same time, liked the way he looked and spoke--the sort of sly way he made fun of the team leader, and how smart he sounds compared to the rest of the team. And when his identity was finally revealed, I was going like, "Aha! I knew it!" But his presence left us a lot of questions. So I really want to explore his character in the series.  
  
I feel he's a little bit like an original character with the way I wrote him, but those are half extrapolations, and half invention. He's close to his team, but he's kept his secret of being an abused kid all these years, so he must feel a bit isolated. He obviously felt loyalty to LJY. He was pretty cold when he killed Hyun Ji Soo. He can play normal but he's broken, too.  
  
I thought I'd give a chance to heal. At the same time, he acts as a mirror of sorts for the three because he's the one who knows about them. He's sort of halfway between outsider and insider, so I love exploring his pov. I did write more scenes for him that I wasn't able to integrate into the series. (They're in the extra scenes.) Maybe he needs a series of his own. Haha.  
  
 **NA BONG SUNG and SON MYUNG WOO**  
  
I kept these two characters close to their purpose in canon, primarily comic relief as well as plot devices. Hyun's friend Na Bong Sung is his source of information, so he's the one who gives him the address of a gay club in "Brother Mine." We also see more of him doing his thing in the fic "Art Kills."  
  
Detective Son is Hyun's favourite fool and both in canon and in fic, Hyun underestimates him. But I think he's actually a pretty solid cop. He seems to be a mentor figure, the one with the most experience, so I made it more explicit that he's taken Cha Ji An under his wing. Although his main purpose is to be funny, I think he's someone who really cares about people, who's not afraid of hard work, and who is, at the end of the day, pretty reliable. All the qualities you'd want in a cop.  
  
 **HYUN JI SOO and mothers**  
  
First of all we don't know anything about Hyun's actual mother except that she died. I wonder if she taught housework to Hyun? Cha Ji An's mother is not mentioned at all. Her aunt is nice, though. I wish she had more screen time. The only other mother we see is Lee Joon Young's, who beat him and then killed herself. He's actually the one who seems most affected when he sees her bones. Even Hyun seems to shrug off Hyun Ji Soo's death. (And his father's too.) Hyun's stoicism is broken only because of Min (and Cha Ji An).  
  
We don't get to see Hyun's interactions with his foster mother either except for one dinner and all those fights. I think my version is right, though. Hyun remains self-sufficient at age ten and Hyun Ji Soo remains focused on her job for which she already sacrificed her marriage and her peace of mind. I think of Hyun like a version of Dean Winchester who tries to fill the holes in their family by taking over the mother's role. (I have lots of feelings for young Hyun as a result.)  
  
I didn't want to kill Hyun Ji Soo, but I remember Min saying she died too easily. So I gave her a bit of mental anguish instead. If she really wants to be free from the spectre of Lee Joon Young, then she needs to give up that thing that was so very precious to her, her job.  
  
 **PARK JOO AH**  
  
Another mysterious woman who is difficult to pin down. She serves primarily as plot device in canon, to tell LJY's story and act as his conscience or teacher of what it means to be human. She's broken too, but I can't quite tell how.  
  
The last story "Of Love and Other Monsters" brings her into close contact proximity with the three, with mixed results. It actually came about because I thought about where Lee Joon Young was in canon. His cover as a goose dad with a wife and a child abroad. I felt like he would still think it necessarily to establish a similar cover, but would have to adjust it because of Hyun's squeamishness.  
  
In this story, I made this woman a bit unreliable. Someone with a tendency to blank out, and someone who doesn't like staying too long in one place. It's as if she is running from her past. I figure she must have her own set of problems beyond the after-effects of the trauma of surviving a massacre. That she is another orphan who had to work really young, and be witness to other people's casual cruelty. If she had endured that without doing anything, it would have eaten at her soul, too. So she made a choice, and now she doesn't know if it was the better choice or the worse one, but she had to learn to live with it. She's another lost soul, one with a strange loyalty to LJY as well.  
  
Although I didn't explicitly write it, in my head, she does become a part of her daughter's life. The wandering nomad-mother who occasionally visits home and showers her with presents, who stays for a while and would be affectionate and caring, but then who would inevitably leave. (Think Alex' mom in "Castle".)  
  
 **HYUN, MIN, JOON YOUNG**  
  
Most of the series is in Hyun's pov, primarily because his is the really different characterization compared to canon. My Hyun is a mess, though. He's emotional and a bit needy though he hides it better than Min.  
  
Even though I started with the idea that this time Min can be saved, this time he doesn't have to be a murderer, well, as you can see, Min has his own ideas.  
  
In fact, they're all such strong personalities that I find myself changing my outline because they refuse to do certain things. For instance, Min was supposed to remember nothing much of the people on the opening night of his gallery showing. Instead, he remembers everything, given that he's the one who remembers the past so vividly. And he was supposed to lose his first case, but no, he wouldn't cooperate with that plan. Haha.  
  
My version of Lee Joon Young was initially a milder, tamer version of canon, but he proved me wrong in "Lie to Me." I do think he cares for them, but he very possibly looks at them as a social experiment. What would they do? I think that's one reason he didn't just take Hyun that night after he killed Hyun's father. It's like he's chosen Hyun, but wants Hyun to grow up and then choose him back.  
  
In canon we see him put Min in harm's way to test Hyun. My version would perhaps not do that, but there are invisible tests anyway. Cha Ji An--letting her live and interact with Hyun--is one such test.  
  
Mostly this whole series grew out of the one line Joon Young says, that he just wants them to live together. Hahaha. Glad to have obliged you, LJY.


	2. Playlist, Covers, Etc.

[**PLAYLIST**](http://8tracks.com/oofstudio/piece-me-together)  
I made the initial list while on the flight home. I was listening to all my songs during the entire five hours and taking notes.  
  
Lost Stars by Adam Levine // Please see me, reaching out for someone I can't see. Take my hand. Let's see where we wake up tomorrow. Best laid plans sometimes are just a one-night stand. I'll be damned... Don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow... Turn the page. Maybe we'll find a brand new ending... I thought I heard you out there crying. I thought I heard you call my name...  
  
Flaws by Bastille // All of your flaws and all of my flaws, they lie there hand in hand. Ones we’ve inherited, ones that we learn. They pass from man to man... There's a hole in my soul. Can you fill it?... You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve. And I have always buried them deep beneath the ground. Dig them up. Let's finish what we started. Dig them up so nothing's left untouched... All of your flaws and all of my flaws, when they have been exhumed. We’ll see that we need them to be who we are. Without them we’d be doomed.  
  
Antebellum by Vivienne Teng // I know borderlines were drew between us. Keep the weapons down. Keep the wounded safe. I know our antebellum innocence was never meant to see the light of our armistice day... We smile, our faces like a mirror, showing us our secret sides. But then the fights, the sharp words splintering the night. How I couldn't be what you need. But oh how I could make you bleed... How much would I give to have it back again? How much did we lose to live this way?  
  
Mess by Ed Sheeran // Oh I'm a mess right now, inside out. Searching for a sweet surrender, but this is not the end... See the flames inside my eyes. It burns so bright. I want to feel your love. Easy baby, maybe I'm a liar, but for tonight I want to fall in love. Put your faith in my stomach... For how long, long I love my lover now, now. I feel loved.  
  
Fix You by Coldplay // When you get what you want but not what you need. When you feel so tired that you can't sleep, stuck in reverse. And the tears come streaming down your face. When you lose something you can't replace. When you like someone but it goes to waste... And high above or down below, when you're too in love to let it go... Lights will guide you home. And ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you.  
  
See You Again by Manchester Orchestra // And I felt like everyone around somehow related. Not knowing each other's names we gathered here to see, if the ones we have been waiting for will continue to breathe. And I'll never gonna see it again... Didn't mean to talk about blood. Didn't mean to bother both of you.  
  
Wise Man by Frank Ocean // Wise man closes mouth. Mad man closes fist. Young man shows his age. Judge man named it sin. Bad man don't exist no, no evil man exist... Just flesh and blood exist... The beast will crawl this earth then fall in the dirt to feed the crows. They'll rip apart his flesh. 'Till all that's left is glorious bone. So you'll bury your own, too vain. You saw it unfold... Until death did you part from the mess you made...  
  
A World Alone by Lorde // We've both got a million bad habits to kick... All of my fake friends and all of their noise... They don't wanna get rough, get away with it... They make a mess then go home and get clean... Let them talk cause we're dancing in this world alone. We're alone... When people are talking... I know we're not everlasting. We're a train wreck waiting to happen. One day the blood won't flow so gladly. One day we'll all get still...  
  
Eye of the Needle by Sia // And if I move on, I admit you're gone. And I ain't ready but I'll hold steady. Yeah I'll hold you in my arms... And I won't let the terror in. I'm stealing time, through the eye of the needle... Tears fall to the beat. Smile through the pain... My bag's heavy, been filled by me... I am blinded by the eye of the needle.  
  
People Don't Understand (People Like Me) by Trey Lockerbie // And all I know is that if you can't find me, you may never wanna find me again... Cause these eyes can see right through you. Don't be surprised when I read your mind. And don't even bother lockin' up them doors. Cause I'm already here inside... I'm the man you know forever. I'm the stranger in your head.

 

\---

 

**COVERS**

**** ****

****   


 

**\---**

**REFERENCES**

Perseus and Medusa, from Metropolitan Museum of Art

Bethesda Fountain, from Central Park, NY


	3. Extra and Deleted Scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like these tidbits. Some of them I just couldn't fit into the series. Others I wrote especially for this. They jump all over the timeline.

I. A Chance to Walk Away

"So how do you really make it work?" Eun-Bok blurts out one day after his session. "The three of you, I mean."

David looks amused. "Do you need me to draw you a diagram?"

Eun-Bok blushes, but continues on. "Don't you get jealous of each other? I mean, who would you pick between the two of them?"

"Min-a," David answers right away.

"Who would Attorney Jung pick?"

David stops for a moment, and slowly answers. "I don't actually know. I'd like to think he'd pick me, but I can't be sure."

"And who would Ahjussi pick?"

David lets out a peal of laughter that feels weighted with something. "Like you don't know him. He'd rig the game so he doesn't have to choose. Or he'd choose himself." He smiles at him in understanding. "It's not like we don't fight. It's just that we accept each other. We're all broken, but we fit together anyway."

Eun-Bok looks at his hands, and David stifles the urge to ruffle his hair. After several months of regularly meeting, the young man has grown on him, like another dongsaeng to look after.

"Eun-Bok-sshi," David starts gently. "I want you to ask yourself what kind of healing you want. Because I will tell you now that having him in your life is counterproductive."

"And yet you're with him," the younger man retorts.

David sets his elbows on the table and looks at Eun-Bok over his steepled hands. "He killed my father, too, you know. Abuji made some questionable choices, but he wasn't a bad man. But of course Lee Joon Young had his reasons for killing him; he's very good at justifying himself. But it doesn't erase the fact that I lost someone I loved at his hands. And yet..."

Eun-Bok leans closer. "What?"

"I can live with it. I made a choice and I am standing by it, no matter the consequences. I look at him every day and I _remember_ what happened. And I've decided to care for him anyway."

Eun-Bok hangs breathless on his every word, but David doesn't know if the other man gets it. "You want to be set free, but freedom comes with a price. It means taking responsibility for all your choices," he tells him.

"I feel like you're kicking me out." Eun-Bok half-jokes.

"I'm opening the door. It's up to you to stay or go." David sighs. "I admire your loyalty to him, but you have to understand. He will not hesitate to kill you if he has to. He likes you, but that's not a guarantee of your safety."

"What about your safety?"

David's bleak expression is answer enough.

Eun-Bok runs his fingers through his hair. "I can't just ignore him. I, I won't do that."

David nods, as if his answer is no surprise. "You're invited to dinner at his place on Sunday."

The sudden shift of the conversation leaves Eun-Bok bewildered. "What? Why?"

"No lingering in the doorway, Eun-Bok-sshi. Come in and be family with us. You can even call me hyung."

"Somehow, I don't think Sun-Ho-sshi will approve," Eun-Bok says drily to cover the unexpected surge of emotion that threatens to choke him.

David laughs. "The brat needs to learn to share, anyway." He gives in to impulse and ruffles Eun-Bok's hair. The young man flinches, but then closes his eyes and just _feels_.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" Eun-Bok sighs.

There are shadows in David's eyes. He tries not to look into a mirror these days. "Regret is a luxury people like us can't really afford."

 

II. Love is a four-letter word

As a rule, they never use that word.

And then one day while Lee Joon Young is balls-deep inside Hyun, he says matter-of-factly, "I do care about you, you know."

Hyun's not even listening really. His hands are over his head, pinned here by Joon Young's grip. He feels every thrust splitting him apart. He rolls his hips and grunts.

"You could even say that I love you." Those words register. Hyun opens his eyes and looks up into Joon Young's dark eyes.

"What?" He gasps out with the little breath he has. "You expect me to reciprocate?"

"That would be the polite thing," Joon Young says.

Hyun is close to coming, but this surreal conversation pulls him back from the edge. "I don't think love's the word for it." He expects the rhythm to falter or any other reaction from the man on top of him, but Joon Young doesn't do anything except lean closer.

"What is it, then?"

Another thrust that drills into his prostate, and Hyun is coming, helpless to do anything but whimper and groan. Distantly, he feels Joon Young follow. The grip on his hands loosen, and blood rushes back to his hands. _That's going to leave marks,_ he thinks absently.

The little aftershocks of pleasure disappear when Hyun opens his eyes and sees Joon Young's expectant gaze. He pushes him away to the side of the bed, and reaches for the cloth on the side table to clean himself.

"I, for you," he starts when he has his back to the other man. Hyun closes his eyes and waits for his brain to start working again. "I feel everything. The whole goddamn dictionary."

Joon Young runs a hand across his back, and kisses him at the back of his neck. "You're such a romantic."

Hyun chokes out a laugh.

 

III. The Woman

"How is it?"

"Everything I ever dreamed of and more."

Park Joo Ah smiles at him, pleased.

What they have between them has always been strange. She has come to accept that. She's not like him; she doesn't feel any urge to kill, or hurt, or punish. But she has seen his soul in its forging and through the years, the pity/horror/fear had somehow mutated into love/understanding/compassion.

He smiles back. "Do you think I can keep it?" He asks almost shyly.

"Of course you will. You never fail to do what you mean to, and I know how important this is for you."

But something is different about Hyun these days. He doesn't meet Joon Young's eyes as often, or as steadily. He'll work through it, turning the problem over and over until both his reason and his emotions would match. Joon Young wishes he would hurry up, though.

"You'll like him. He reminds me of you."

"There'll be time enough to meet your Hyun-a." She looks away from him, into the distance where her own ghosts follow her still. "If he's in this for the long haul, he'll meet me eventually."

He raises her hand to his lips, and she lets him kiss it.

He is evil. And yet so very precious to her. This Hyun will have to earn her blessing. She won't bestow it lightly.

 

IV. Baby Lawyer Problems

Min knows his face is a detriment to his profession. Even in the best suits money can buy tailored expertly to his frame, he looks like a teenager playing dress-up. It is one reason why he tones down the smiles at the office, and why he rarely wears casual clothing even after work. The last thing he needs is to be dismissed and not taken seriously for his looks.

On the other hand, whatever impression people has of him is usually discarded after several minutes of conversation.

He doesn't waste time drinking out or going to karaoke with the other lawyers. He also doesn't pull any punches, whether it is talking to a client, a judge, or a colleague. He knows the game, but he plays it his own way. Even if it means a lot of people talking about him behind his back.

He can just ignore them all.

Samchon does not approve of this. But then again, to samchon, humans are interesting. He likes to study them, likes to see how they tick, likes to pretend he is one of them.

But Min is different. He likes it when people avoid him. He likes the furtive looks of fear thrown in his direction. He likes meeting the eyes of the most powerful men in the country, until they look away.

He isn't here to play nice. He's here to win.

 

V. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Cha Ji An can't just shrug off her suspicions that Lee Hyun is involved with Lee Joon Young, that he holds the key to finding that man and bringing him to justice. She sacrifices her free time to keeping him under watch, even going so far as to outsource the stalking to some police academy students as a supposed paid exercise. She figures out that he spends the most time with Lawyer Jung Sun-Ho and Dr. Lee Joon-Ho. Attorney Jung's the wrong age, but the doctor is a different matter...

So one day, while she knows for sure that he is occupied elsewhere, she breaks into Dr. Lee Joon-Ho's house. It's ordinary at first glance. Stylish, modern furnishings, bright colored pillows, rows and rows of books on every subject under heaven, and interesting abstract art up on the walls. She starts opening drawers, then going room by room. There's one room with a table, with a photo album on top. She flips through the pages, and sees children. Boys and girls of varied ages, in varied poses, with varied expressions of deadness in their eyes. It creeps the heck out of her. Maybe the doctor was that kind of a pervert.

She moves on. Then in one of the rooms, she hits jackpot. The large bed covered in purple sheets takes up a lot of space. But her eyes are immediately drawn to the paintings on the wall. Lee Hyun and Dr. Lee Joon-Ho, in various explicit poses, entirely life-like and capturing every detail of their expressions. Cha Ji An is torn between embarrassed arousal and horrified disgust. She never once thought there could be something like this between the two men. Even knowing Lee Hyun's preferences...

And then the signature at the bottom of the paintings register in her brain. It is the eyes shaped like infinity. The same signature in the mysterious paintings related to their last case. The same thing she had seen in the sketchbooks from Lee Hyun's house. And she realizes someone else must have painted these. Someone who watched the two men have sex. Someone, who could only be Hyun's brother. Lee Min.

And if it was Lee Min, if Hyun's brother is back in his life, then the possibility that Dr. Lee Joon-Ho is actually Lee Joon Young just got more likely. Cha Ji An swallows painfully. The pictures in the album! Could they be other children Lee Joon Young has abducted over the years? Other Mins? Or could they be like Hyun, children he has targeted and orphaned, children he watches over?

Cha Ji An turns away from the paintings, and heads back to the room with the album. She could take the whole thing with her. Surely, if she finds even one of the children in it, she could maybe persuade them to act as witness against Lee Joon Young. Against Dr. Lee Joon-Ho.

But standing at the end of the hall is one Attorney Jung Sun-Ho. And his expression is cold, almost reptilian. He takes one step towards her, and she fumbles for the weapon in her holster. Before she can aim it at him, he bats it away and wraps both hands around her neck. She scratches at his wrists in desperation, looking up at his face. There is an eagerness there, almost like a deep hunger. She manages to rasp out a name. "Min."

He bares his teeth at her and comes close enough to whisper in her ear. "That's right, Cha Ji An. Congratulations on solving the puzzle. Don't worry, I'll ask Lee Joon Young to bury you beside your father."

She would gasp and cry if she had the breath for it. But she has nothing. The world falls away, like a nightmare. But one she never wakes from again.

 

VI. Care of Manipulative Creatures (You are Your Father's Daughter)

Lee Sun Hee stamps her feet, but Hyun's expression doesn't change. "You will go to bed now, little lady. No more excuses. No attempts at negotiation," he tells her in an even voice.

"Stop being such a tyrant," she shouts back. "You're not the boss of me! You're not even my father!"

Hyun closes his eyes. He should be used to this by now. Sun Hee is smart enough to know what buttons to push. And which words hurt the most.

"No, I'm not," he agrees. "I also will not hesitate to sedate you if you continue this stubborn behavior, Sun Hee." She reads the truth in his face, and that's the only reason she turns around and goes up to her room.

Hyun watches her back. He gives her thirty minutes, and then follows after her into her bedroom. She is crying into her pillow, soft sobs that just about break his heart. Hyun sits down on the bed and she launches herself into his arms.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I'm so sorry. Don't be mad at me, anymore."

Hyun sighs and gathers his little princess closer. "Of course I'm not mad, sweetheart. I will always love you, no matter what."

Sun Hee barely stops herself from rolling her eyes. _Daddy is such a soft touch. It's not even funny._

And Hyun barely restrains himself from giving her a swat on her bottom, and maybe boxing her ears for good measure. His manipulative little darling.

_I see you. I know you. And still I love you, you brat._


	4. About the Author

ABOUT THE AUTHOR

 

The author is lonely.

 

Want someone to talk to about Kdramas and slash? Please drop me a line at my [tumblr](dreamingmappist.tumblr.com) or follow me on [twitter @fojie](https://twitter.com/fojie).

I also have a dreamwidth journal ([fojee.dreamwidth.org](fojee.dreamwidth.org)) and a mirror lj ([dreamingmappist.livejournal.com](dreamingmappist.livejournal.com)).

Although I have to be honest, I am liable to disappear from any and all of these platforms for a period of time. But if you get in touch, I can give you my email and I usually answer those...

 

Actual basic facts:

Early 30s, Filipino-Canadian, living in mainland Vancouver.

Working a really boring job that's perfect to brainstorm through.

Loves fantasy and sci fi books.

Super introvert. Not much RL friends. (Also left a lot of friends back home.)

Second of four girls. Single for life. Ace. (Also closet atheist.)

 

Is that tmi enough?


End file.
